fall_2019_eng_10110fandomcom-20200215-history
Poverty and Crime
Poverty and Crime Introduction Poverty overall is not a very good thing going on throughout the world. Poverty is the state of being extremely poor and that people do not have enough material possessions or income for a person’s needs. Now not being able to have these possessions is key to life and if others can not have these materials, then how in the world are they going to succeed in life? Even though they may not have all of the important stuff to survive, I feel that these people are always the ones with the best attitude for life. Now people with these certain materials and possessions really take life for granted. The social aspects of poverty may include lack of access to information, education, health care, social capital or political power. There are also six different types of poverty. Situational poverty is generally caused by a sudden crisis or loss and is often temporary. Events causing situational poverty include environmental disasters, divorce, or severe health problems. Generational poverty occurs in families where at least two generations have been born into poverty. Families living in this type of poverty are not equipped with the tools to move out of their situations. Absolute poverty, which is rare in the United States, involves a scarcity of such necessities as shelter, running water, and food. Families who live in absolute poverty tend to focus on day-to-day survival. Relative poverty refers to the economic status of a family whose income is insufficient to meet its society's average standard of living. Urban poverty occurs in metropolitan areas with populations of at least 50,000 people. The urban poor deal with a complex aggregate of chronic and acute stressors (including crowding, violence, and noise) and are dependent on often-inadequate large-city services. Rural poverty occurs in nonmetropolitan areas with populations below 50,000. In rural areas, there are more single-guardian households, and families often have less access to services, support for disabilities, and quality education opportunities. Programs to encourage transition from welfare to work are problematic in remote rural areas, where job opportunities are few. Statistics As you can see from the global maps, the difference between crime and poverty is the exact opposite. There was an issue of seeing how much crime there was globally, so in order to see the map, it had to be a crime from alcohol, homicide, health, war crimes, mental health, or against children’s rights. I chose homicide because it's broadly the easiest to find information on worldwide. So, from that information, I chose to try and find the correlations between the two, like serious crime and poverty. In the homicide category, there seem to be peaks of homicides in the areas of Mexico and a large half of the eastern part of South America. To add on, there are a large number of homicides, at their peak as well, in Russia and India. There are still large numbers pointing out from a lot of places, such as the United States of America, China, and South Africa. Now, if you were to compare them together, you might see that they do not match up as well, only in the South Africa region. It can be understood that these records may not be as trusted, only because they were recorded in the year 2017; however, if you really consider it by looking at the color based scale underneath, with the title and subtext, you’ll be able to understand some more things. These would be things such as the crime report photo of 2017 across the globe. Interpersonal by definition means that there is a conflict between the two or more people, resulting in a murder. This graph doesn’t account the reckless crimes such as shootings, people hurt but not killed by an attack, white and blue business collar crime, human trafficking, suicides, and undocumented crimes. The list goes on and on based on the crimes that would not fit on one, map; but there's never a concrete annual number that comes out and lists every single death. To move onto the next map, which explains extreme poverty in some areas, it gives a percentage rate based on how many people have incomes of $1.90 a day. The only countries that have no data on extreme poverty seem to be Greenland, Australia, and some scattered countries around the world. The data given is based on the population that is bringing in income, and not accounting for what would be worse, homelessness. According to Yale University in 2017, “no less than 150 million people, or about 2 percent of the world’s population, are homeless. However, about 1.6 billion, more than 20 percent of the world’s population, may lack adequate housing”. So the map above doesn’t account for homelessness, and that is a large factor in poverty, because people have no home to stay in. According to ESRI, a mapping and data analytics company, these are the top five most homeless cities around the globe are in the Philippines, New York City, India, Los Angeles, and Russia. Some people may think that if you live in a poor area, you get poor behavior in that location. It may be because some teenagers are up to no good, and want to rob someone. The root causeofr crime can come from anywhere. There are things such as using crime to support families. That comes intoa referencetoh things such as trying to make money so that they can put dinner on the table because their job isn't cutting it enough. All crime isn't dee- rooted with evil, and it can have an effect based on where and how we were raised in our environment. Crime can come with a poor background on mental illness and how it needs to be treated, but there aren't enough cheap resources around for those actively seeking a change, which not everyone does. Poverty and Crime work hand in hand, for multiple reasons. These are things such as spite, jealousy, boredom, lack of mental health resources, trying to get a better income for yourself or your family, or really anything. According to Vittana, “During a 20-year period of economic difficulty which started in Europe in 1975, there was a rise in unemployment in uneducated youth and rise of theft and violence that rose at the same time”.Tthis piece sheds light on the global effect of economic issues. It may have been in 1975; however, it was some solid evidence that made us see the correlation between poverty, being extremely poor and having a tough financial drought, and crime, which was from the youths causing issues in Europe. To bring up some more evidence, lets tough on human trafficking. Human trafficking is at its worst peak in India. They have the highest statistics of it, and it is generally known that the conditions there are not the best. Lots of people are living on the streets of Nepal, one of the biggest human trafficking areas in the world. Lots of the population are in terrible living conditions, especially to make money. These girls are doing anything they can to buy themselves back from this dirty business, and it is a constant cycle of money being traded for terrible things. There is also a lot of alcoholism, and the money is barely seen in the environment based on living conditions. Lastly, between the statistics of crime coming from poverty, it will always be constant. It is a never-ending journey of terrible situations coming from terrible areas. Even if we were to move past poverty as an entire globe, our clean neighborhoods and lawns would not stop crimes from happening. Of course, there are ways to help our fellow countries out, because this is a global issue. There is crime everywhere, and the poverty rates are only increasing with national debt around the globe rising. It is only a matter of time when our environments catch up to the criminal activities happening and we are living in a terrible ecosystem. We must work together to supply and support the free housing spaces that people can go to, as well as soup kitchens and women's shelters for those in need. Effects of Poverty Effects on the People Globally When looking at a chart/graph, I found that in the near future of 2030, the highest place to live with poverty will be Nigeria with 111 million. That is a lot of people in that area who would be living under poverty. That to me is obviously a lot and we should find better ways for them to live and have these possessions and materials. Everyone should have the chance to become successful and to at least live a healthy and productive life. Effects on the People in the United States Looking at the graph with the United States, it seems that most poverty is in the suburbs and cities of each state. Even though they are lower than some in other countries. We are not like other countries though when it comes to these certain problems. The fact that we have more materials for life and more opportunities to succeed should not mean that they have to live in such filth. In the United States, however, poverty levels are only in the thousands, which is remarkable with the number amount of opportunities there are to become successful in whatever they have a passion for. That is why it is called the American dream. Just because you do not have certain things in life does not mean that you can not be successful in what you thrive in and have a passion for. Whatever you like to do, take some time and develop the skills to become successful in any way, shape or form. Now the effects on these people living in poverty can be described as it can affect the individual in a negative way. It does not only affect the life of a person, but it threatens it. Living in these conditions could only threaten it if you say they are living in a bad neighborhood and you have to be living on the streets. I believe these people should be given a safe haven. I think these people should at least have a place to be protected. Now, these individuals could or already have low self-esteem which ends up messing up their entire future life. If they are always being negative about life then they could end up living a life that doesn’t pursue their dream. They would always think that they can do better, or thinking that they are not good enough. Effects on the People Physically and Mentally Poverty affects individuals’ self-esteemed, psyche, and their whole lives. Even though we already went over the individuals’ self-esteem, their psyche could change too. Their psyche could change drastically if they aren’t putting enough stuff into their system. Many people would not like to see this happen to others but it is true and it does happen. With their body going bad, their self-esteem for that body will be even worse. I feel that if other people took the time to help these people out, we would not have any problems with poverty. The poor persons face low self esteemed and they also experience frequent cases of stress and depression. Due to frustration, they succumb to peer-pressure hence indulging in drug abuse and other crimes. So, if the low esteem goes on in the lives of these individuals, they may end up being poor and frustrated. Due to frustration they cannot lead their life in a proper manners and move towards crime. Real-Life Situation People should not have to think about poverty if they were given the opportunity to succeed. This always reminds me of a movie with Eddie Murphy and Dan Aykroyd. The two actors were in a movie called, Trading Places and Eddie Murphy's character was living on the streets for the very first part of the movie. Dan Aykroyd was living a successful life with a well payed job and about to start a family. Dan Aykroyd’s boss comes up with an experiment to see if they could choose anyone on the street to replace his successor. They want to see if Eddie Murphy would succeed in the same type of position. In the end, Eddie Murphy was successful and the experiment worked to perfection. Given the opportunity, he rose to the top and that could give many people the courage to go out and do what they love or even to try something new. References https://newrepublic.com/article/80316/relationship-poverty-crime-rates-economic-conditions https://www.huduser.gov/portal/periodicals/em/summer16/highlight2.html https://sites.google.com/site/consultingservicesinfo/criminal-justice-issues/crime-and-poverty https://www.indexmundi.com/g/r.aspx?v=69 https://yaleglobal.yale.edu/content/cities-grow-so-do-numbers-homeless https://www.arcgis.com/apps/MapJournal/index.html?appid=e56c3fcc502442ca8f86d89809fbf287 http://www.ascd.org/publications/books/109074/chapters/Understanding-the-Nature-of-Poverty.aspx Category:Introduction Category:Effects on the People